Memories
by That Onesie
Summary: What happens when the Queen is reminded of a certain sneaking moment from her teenage years? Oneshot split into two chapters lemony goodness in chapter two. PrincessxElliot
1. Chapter 1

A/N: An inspired one-shot lemon thing! Funfun! Enjoy! But it's split into chapters cause otherwise it'd be far to long for fan's attention spans.

Also, I named the Queen/Princess 'Lillian' because that's the name Fable 2 gave one of my daughters.

Disclaimer: Fable is owned by Lionhead studios. Not me. Don't sue.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it," Elliot was walking through the castle grounds, grasping onto his wife's hand.<p>

"What? That everyone managed to survive the Crawler? That Aurora is safe? That Logan actually stopped being a dick head?" The Queen, with her duties fulfilled for now, joked.

"Actually, I can believe that since we had you as our leader. But Lily," Lillian blushed at Elliot's childhood name for her as he turned to face her, "what I can't believe is that out of all the men and women who love you, you chose to marry me."

"Well, I really didn't have a choice..." Elliot frowned a bit at this, noticing she added, "I mean you're the only person I've loved since I was a child." Lily cupped her husbands face and smiled. "Plus, if I had chosen someone else they'd get lost in the Castle." Breaking the hand hold, Lily slid her other hand in her husbands hair, as he placed his hand on her hips. Ever since they had met Elliot has always been at least 3 inches taller then her, which made it strange that they were the same height after all the gun play that had been had.

Elliot pulled Lily closer so their groins were touching, she giggled as she felt the bulge in his pants grow slightly. They started swaying from side to side as their lips met, causing a slight shudder down Lily's back, and and a notsoslight rise from Elliot. _Oh Avo, I gotta come up with something to make her do me..._ Elliot thought to himself, believing that Lily needed to be aroused verbally first, when in actuality she just loved to watch him struggle.

Breaking the kiss and getting a slight glare from Lily, Elliot whispered hotly into her ear, "Do you remember when we used to sneak up to your room in the Castle? Fancy reliving those memories?" Elliot nipped at her earlobe as she stood there as the memories came flooding back.

~4 years ago~

It was the day before Lily's sixteenth birthday, and her heart was racing. Elliot had told her that his present was going to be extra special, and she hadn't a clue what it was. This worried her, since she knew what she wanted to get from him, but she didn't know if he felt the same. Being a teenager, Lily began noticing things about her childhood friend: the deepened voice, the light scruff, and due to an accidental glance into a window during one of their walks around Bowerstone, that he was fully functional, below the belt.

What she also didn't know was that Elliot had been reading her diary when she was sleeping and one particular entry had caught his eye into what to give her for her birthday:

_Dearest Diary,_

_ Elliot can be so frustrating when he wants to be. He said my present from him would be "extra special" and he also has the nerve to not even drop me hints as to what it is. Sadly, I don't think it's going to be what I want from him...he's probably going to just give me some gem of some sort. Even though I've noticed that he's changing, I don't think he notices that I am too changing... I'm seen him get "aroused" but what he doesn't know is that I, too, get aroused! And it's terrible that just being around can set me off. And what I really what him to give me is himself. Now I don't mean as a slave or anything, but I want him to be my first. I've already made precautions (with a cucumber I got from the kitchen) so I won't bleed or have pain! Sure, it might be considered disgraceful or wrong, but, I don't want him to be scared away if I start crying or bleeding all over the place. Well, four more days until I know I suppose._

_ Princess Lillian_

Originally, Elliot was going to give her a rare jet, but after reading this he almost hopped in bed with her. However, he learned the powers of resistance after he noticed that she was changing: her curvacious waist, the way her hips swayed, and mostly, the large breasts she grew in what seemed like a day.

Day of, Jasper helped the Princess into her extra fancy birthday dress, which was covered in lace beading, and fine silk.

She gasped for air, "Jasper, does it have to be ~gurk~ this tight?" Jasper simply nodded as he tightened the corset. _If this doesn't end with me getting torn out of this by my sweet Elliot, I might have to make daddy abolish corsets. _Lily giggled at herself, while she tried not to rush to quickly to the Castle garden, so as to not faint. As she struggled down the stair case her face changed from slightly irritated to pure glee as she saw Elliot down by the presents and her family.

Elliot glanced up, heart going a million miles an hour, sweating profusely, and trying to not imagine what would happen in the near future, and his jaw dropped. Lily looked as beautiful as ever except the dress she was wearing accentuated everything about her, but mostly her breasts. They looked as if they were about to pop out, and he had to try even harder to not run up and take her right then and there.

"Oh, my sweet baby girl isn't a baby no more!" the farmgirl that the old Hero married, mother of both his children, ran up and hugged her daughter. She started feeling up and down her daughter's sides, "Hey, Jaspah! You really got her in this thing real tight, huh?" the mother whispered in Lily's ear, "I feel your pain, darling." They both laughed as they joined the others. Logan was leaning against the small fence looking over Bowerstone.

"Logan! Stop plotting your tyrannical rule and get over her to watch me open presents!" she shouted at him, jokingly of course. He put on his best "if-I-was-ruling-you'd-be-shot" glare while his little sister wrapped her arms around him as he got to the table. The Hero gave his daughter a hug and smiled at her tearing up a bit, not being one known for words. "I love you, daddy!" she kissed him on the cheek. Looking around she noticed Elliot shyly poking at the boxes. "Elliot!" he turned his head just in time to receive a hug from the girl, "I'm so glad you came! It just wouldn't be the same without you, you know?" she said while resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Ahem, Princess Lillian, it's now time for you to open up your presents," Jasper motioned to the mountain of gifts from her parents, with one from her brother and friend.

"I've been waiting for this since...four days ago!" she attempted to skip over, the dress disallowing any sort of childish movement. Elliot's eye's widened a bit over theexact date she had given. _You can do this Elliot, just a few more moments, and you'll have some private time._

* * *

><p>Lemony goodness next!<p>

Seriously, just click the next button.

Do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This does have lemony goodness in it

Disclaimer: I don't own Fable, that's Lionhead studios job.

* * *

><p>Lily tore into every present giving a heartfelt thank you to her father. As she got to Logan's gift she opened it and pulled out a doll of a pale eyed woman in a red and white hooded cloak. "Thank you for the doll, Logan! She looks really pretty."<p>

"She's the seer, treat her good, okay?" Logan smiled a bit as his kid sister nodded her head happily. She turned back to the last present, a less elegantly wrapped present with "From Elliot" scribbled onto it. _Well, there goes my idea for a present._ Her heart sank a bit as she opened the box open. To her surprise there was a note along with a large black gem:

_Lily,_

_Don't take this note out to avoid suspicion. Just so you know this isn't the extra special present I told you about. I'll give you that later, I promise._

_Elliot_

Lily's eyes widened as she looked at her friend, and pulled out the gem. "Elliot! Oh, thank you! This is just so pretty," she pulled him close and whispered into his ear, "You're a terrible person." He laughed as she gave a servant her last present to be taken promptly to her room. "Jasper, is it time for the dance now?" Lily swished her dress about, feeling as giddy as a four year old with a candy in their mouth.

"Yes, m'lady. If you all wouldn't mind joining me in the ballroom, all the nobles are getting anxious for our birthday girl...sorry, birthday woman." Jasper laughed at his own little joke.

The double ballroom doors opened letting the Princess waltz in to the room, arm hitched with her brother's. She smiled and waved at all the nobles, shaking hands with many of them. She leaned over to her brother and said quietly, "Isn't it weird that when you shove a couple hundred people in here and call it a ballroom, it's a ballroom, but on any other day it would just be the throne room?" Logan chuckled as they made it up to the throne. The doors closed and the crowd simmered down, while Elliot just stood by the doors.

"Today, we celebrate the new found womanhood of Princess Lillian. Please enjoy the food and dance to your hearts content!" Walter bowed and motioned for the band to start while he walked over to Lillian and said sternly, "Now you, today is your last day of fun, cause you know what I'm going to do?"

"Teach me to be a hero!" They both laughed and hugged. Lily said she was going to dance and left her family and William. She offered her hand to Elliot and they started dancing. Hands held with her hand on his shoulder and his hand on her waist. They had waltzed to the middle.

"You're not too bad, for a girl"

"Oh how sweet...you're not to bad either...for a jerkface," Lily smirked. Then, Elliot spun her around and dipped her down, coming centimeters from her face.

"Well if I'm a jerkface, I guess you don't want my extra special present," he grinned as she just looked shocked.

They had continued waltzing, "ofcourse I want it," she pouted, "and when is 'later' anyway!"

Elliot lead the waltz closer to the door, "Now, unless you want to dance more," the Princess shook her head and glared at Elliot. He smiled and pushed through the door and slid the girl through with him, so as to not draw attention to them. Lily looked bewildered as Elliot drug her through the Castle and up to her room.

"Why are we here?" she heard the door get locked, "What is so special that it has to be given here?" she spun around motioning to the elegantly adorned room, but when her back turned she was stuck. She felt a set of arms wrap around her as a voice hotly whispered into her ear, "If you don't mind, I'd like to satisfy those things you call 'hormones'." Kissing her neck he started undoing her dress, the skirt falling down with a flump.

"Thank Avo, this is actually happening," she thought out loud as she felt the corset loosen. Turning around facing the lusty teen she demanded, "I want to breathe as much as you want to give me my present, but it's not fair that I'm one step away from being naked!" He motioned to his clothes as if giving a dare. She tried to unbutton the fancy coat he was wearing but her hands were shaking to much to get a good grip on them.

"Need help?" He grabbed her hands slowly undid the buttons for her. With all the buttons undone she pushed the coat down. _Typical Elliot, _she thought as she stroked his chest, _No shirt...he really was planning for this. _Cupping her face he brought her into a deep kiss. A spark shot into each of them, as Elliot lifted her into the bed and supported him over her. She lifted her self up so she could take off the corset without breaking the kiss. He brought his hand down to support her lower back and his other up to her neck. She pulled off the corset and tossed it off the side of the bed and brought her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

He pulled back and looked down, her ivory skin was on display for him and him alone, he cupped one of her breasts and flicked the rose colored nob. Kissing down her neck, collarbone and around the nipple earned him a few gasps.

"If those...ah...those p-pants aren't off in the next 10 seconds, I'll...I'll," she managed to get out before the boy knelt on the bed and slit his pants off. Her eyes widened as he kicked the pants off, coming back to kiss her again, taking use of her gaping mouth. He grazed the roof of her mouth, earning a moan which vibrated his tongue.

However, she had her own ways, reaching down she wrapped her slender fingers around his length, making a gasp escape his mouth, letting the girl retaliate by exploring his mouth. She slowly stroked up to the head and rubbed it with her thumb. Sadly, he moved out of her grip and noticed a breeze in her nether-regions, as she looked up she saw him with her panties in his mouth flinging them off to the side.

"You're awfully wet, you know," he nipped at her neck as she moaned.

She grabbed his member again and lead it to her entrance, "I blame you," she smirked.

He supported himself and stared into her eyes, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

She tried not to tear up, _He really cares for me, _she nodded and kissed him. He eased himself in, she gasped at the warmth inside of her. She clutched Elliot tightly.

"I'm so sorry," he hugged her and whispered, "Want to stop? I'm sorry it hurts..."

"N-no...just wait a bit," this was turning out to be much harder for the hormone driven teen then he thought. _She's so soft...I can't just sit here...oh Avo please don't let me finish..._he pleaded as he watched the beautiful woman attempt to steady her breathing.

Her hair was wavy and golden brown, her eyes were the deepest black, her skin so white, and she was all his. She was his best friend, now lover, and he was just now realizing it, "I love you."

She stared into his eyes and smiled, a single tear streaming down her face, "I love you, too." She rocked her hips just a bit to prove she was ready. He started thrusting slowly and bent down and kissed her forehead. Legs in a tangle, she moaned deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. Speeding up, he unknowingly angled himself correctly for the perfect reaction.

"OH! Yes! YES!" She clutched onto the sheets and bucked her hips. Panting, she pulled Elliot down for a kiss, her tongue dancing with his. She turned them both over and started bobbing up and down. He rested his back on the head board and grabbed Lily's hips and helped her up and down. The warmth pooled around in his stomach and groin, he was close.

Moaning loudly, she came to a climax. Thrusting in a few more times he shouted, "Oh yes! Yes, my love, yes!" and he shot his hot seed into her. She flopped down onto his chest, laughing as he left her body.

"You do realized," she muttered tracing a pattern on his chest, "That that can't be the only time we do that, right?" She looked up at him, looking for an answer.

"I was hoping it wasn't," he bent down and kissed her, "if it was I'd die happy...I love you."

"I love you, too," she lifted herself up, "but you're still a jerkface for keeping it a secret."

"Will I still be a jerkface," he brushed the hair out of her face, "if I said we can sneak off whenever you want to?" She responded with deep kiss, which he took as a yes.

~Back to the Present~

The Queen, in the most elegant way of course, grasped Elliot's hand.

"We are going to sneak off so hard," she started dragging him up the stairs, both with a smile on their faces.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it.<p>

I'm actually thinking about making a chapter story with all their "firsts" so if you think I'm a competent enough writer tell me.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
